New Year's in Memphis
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Last story in my Holiday Arc series. Full summery inside. Yaoi, slight AU, OOC


**This will be the last story in my Holiday Arc. And because it is my last story it will be my best, or I die trying! Not literally, but you know what I mean. Anywhoo, I had fun writing these stories and I hope you had just as much fun reading them. It all starts with "Learning Christmas" to this one. I thank you for reading my stories and have a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the songs. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. **_**Maybe It Was Memphis**_** belongs to Pam Tillis and **_**Walking in Memphis **_**is owned by Lonestar**

**Warnings: slightly AU, & Yaoi**

**Rating: PG-13-ish**

**Summery: Hiei's been gone for five years and promised Kurama to return. Upon waiting Kurama, moved to Tennessee as a singer, leaving behind only one clue for our fire demon to try and find him.**

**New Year's in Memphis**

_**Tokyo, Japan 2000**_

"_Are you leaving?"_

"_Yes."_

"_When'll you be back?"_

"_I don't know. Could be a while."_

"_Promise you'll come back?"_

"_I promise."_

_**Memphis, Tennessee 2004**_

Kurama sighed as he walked down the sidewalk toward his apartment. It had been about three years since he left Japan and he missed it deeply, but his job stopped him from taking any vacations. He missed his friends and family. He wondered what they were doing right now. Yusuke had become a law enforcement officer despite his law breaking past, and Kuwabara had become a doctor. And Hiei . . .

Hiei. Now there was someone who was always on his mind. Hiei had been gone for five years and Kurama would have given up on Hiei ever coming back, but Hiei had promised and he always kept his promise. But Kurama still missed him terribly and was willing to wait forever for his love. He had a picture of Hiei hanging in his room with him on the last DDR challenge they had together. Hiei had actually worn human clothes for once; through he borrowed them from Yusuke. And Kurama did like the sports jacket. What he would give to turn back time and go back to that time.

Kurama took out his wallet and got out the key to his apartment, which was on the fourth floor level and now it was snowing harder so he wanted to get inside before it got worse.

"Mr. Minamino," called a voice and Kurama looked dup to see his neighbor, Mrs. Figg, walk toward him. She was an elderly lady with silver-grey hair and she helped Kurama out when he had first moved there. And, of course, he returned the favor when her husband died of leukemia two years ago.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg," said Kurama slipping the key back in his wallet. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why yes, if you can," she said. "My family's coming over tomorrow for New Years and I was wondering if you could run to the store and get me some ham. I would myself but I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Of course, Mrs. Figg," said Kurama. It actually went perfectly for him because he forgot some ingredients for the _osechi-ryori_ (1) he wanted to make. American dishes were a nice change from time to time, but Kurama still wanted a taste of home at times.

"Oh thank you, Shuichi," said Mrs. Figg, relieved that she didn't have to walk the long flight of stairs down. "Here's the money, and thank you again."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Figg," said Kurama as he pocketed the money and walked back down the stairs. Humming a song he suddenly remembered from years before he made his way to the store.

"Walking in Memphis. Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale. Walking in Memphis. But do I really feel the way I feel?. . ."

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Hiei leapt from tree to tree as he hurried toward a familiar town and familiar faces. He was free! After five years he was finally free of Mukuro's demands and torture training, and now he could return to his friends, and Kurama.

There wasn't a moment of Hiei's consciousness, or unconscious, mind of when he didn't think about the redhead fox. Hiei hoped Kurama didn't forget about him, Hiei sure didn't. Once a week he had fresh roses delivered to his room so he could remember what Kurama smelled like. Roses, always roses. The servants didn't say anything for Hiei would have killed them if they did. Finally Mukuro all but threw him out, saying to see the fox before she skinned his fire wielding butt from his longing to go back and depression from being away from Kurama for so long.

Hiei's heart flew when he spotted the familiar western style house and the familiar sakura tree. It was the Minamino-Hatanaka residence. Smiling brightly he jumped on a branch and looked into Kurama's old room.

It was empty! Boxes were lined neatly on one side of the room and the western bed that he and Kurama used to sleep on together was bare. Reaching out with his youki he felt for Kurama's energy. He found a small trace but it was years old. That left only one thing to do. Jumping to the ground he walked to the front door and knocked.

"Coming," called a voice and the door opened to reveal Shiori Hatanaka, her face older then he remembered and a bit of grey showing at her temples.

"Oh, Hiei-san!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "You're back! _Ohayo_!" She wrapped her arms around him and he gratefully returned the embraces, grateful that one familiar face was there.

"_Gokigen ikaga desu ka_?"(2) she asked and he nodded.

"_Genki_," he said and she held him at arms length to take a better look at him.

"My, how you've grown! You're taller then the last time I saw you!"

Hiei smiled as he looked down at her. He had grown, a full foot since he had been away and could now tower somewhat over the ningen he had became familiar with as a friend and companion. He had gone through a growth spurt a few months back and unfortunately had to change his wardrobe. He now wore a bright purple shirt and black fighting pants. He didn't mind the change, it was different then what he was used to but he liked the change and decided to keep it.

"Yeah, I kinda grew," he said and smirked. "Is Shuichi-kun here?"

"Oh didn't you know," asked Shiori. "Shuichi moved to the States three years ago. He's a singer there."

"No, I, uh, didn't know," said Hiei. Why didn't Kurama tell him? That fox, playing another of his games again. Well, whatever it is, he'll play along.

"He told me not to tell you where he is," continued Shiori and she opened a drawer to take something out. "But he told me to give this to you when you arrive."

She handed him a CD case and he took it, looking at it suspiciously. Shiori left to finish dinner and he opened the case. There was a slip of paper and a recordable CD that said _"For Hiei"_ in Kurama's hand writing. Hiei opened the letter first.

_Dear Hiei, _

_If you're reading this then I wasn't there to greet you. Gomen nasai. But here is a clue to where I am. Just listen and you'll figure it out. I'll be waiting for you there. _

_Ai Shiteru zutto, Kurama_

Hiei smiled and put the CD in the stereo and pressed the PLAY button. Soft piano music come from the speakers and Hiei knew instantly it was an American country song. Kurama was a fan of that style of music.

"_Put on my blue suede shoes and I boarded the plane. Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues in the middle of the pouring rain. W.C. Handy, won't you look down over me 'cause I've got a first-class ticket and I'm as blue as a boy can be."_

"_Walking in Memphis. Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale. Walking in Memphis. But do I really feel the way I feel?"_

Kurama's voice played through after the intro to blend with the music. Hiei had heard this song a couple of times and Kurama's voice fit perfectly with the notes.

"_Saw the ghost of Elvis down on Union Avenue. Followed him up to the gates of Graceland and watched him walk right through. Now security, they did not see him. They just hovered 'round his tomb. But there's a pretty little thing waiting for the King down in the Jungle Room."_

"_Walking in Memphis. Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale. Walking in Memphis But do I really feel the way I feel?"_

As Hiei listened he found himself going back through time; to when he first met Kurama, to the fox teaching Hiei his Ningenkai customs and even its silly holidays. Hiei still remember what each holiday were for and even researched on some others. This one, New Years, was about starting over from what happened the last year. Which sounded perfect to Hiei, he could start over and make up for his absence. With Kurama.

"_They've got catfish on the table. They've got gospel in the air. And Reverend Green be glad to see you when you haven't got a prayer. You got a prayer in Memphis." _

"_Now Muriel plays the piano every Friday at the Hollywood. And they brought me down to see her and they asked me if I would do a little number and I sang with all my might. She said, ''Tell me, are you a Christian?" And I said, ''Ma'am, I am tonight."_

"_Walking in Memphis. Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale. Walking in Memphis. But do I really feel the way I feel?"_

Hiei didn't know he was crying till a tear fell down his check and landed on his lap as a sparkling onyx-crimson tear gem. He wiped his face before any more could fall and pocketed the one on his lap, determines to make a gift from it.

"_Walking in Memphis. Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale. Walking in Memphis. But do I really feel the way I feel?"_

"_Walking in Memphis. Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale. Walking in Memphis._

_But do I really feel the way I feel? . . ."_

As the last notes played and faded Hiei sat there staring out the window at the swirling snow. The fox was in the States, as a singer. Hiei always thought Kurama had a great voice but to actually use it as a profession that was something Hiei didn't think of.

Shiori walked in to announce that dinner was ready when she spotted Hiei.

"Hiei-san, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "Shiori, where's Memphis?"

"I can show you if you'd like," she said and he nodded. Walking to the bookshelf she took down a large atlas book and opened it till a picture of the United States was facing them.

"Memphis is there," she said. "In Tennessee. South of Kentucky."

"How long to get there," he asked.

"Little over a day by plane. You won't make it in time for tomorrow night. And he really misses you."

Hiei nodded. He missed Kurama too, and he knew he could get there faster then any plane or boat if he really tried.

"He talked about you while you were away," she continues. "He said you had a hard life, and knew little of love, but when I see you two together, it's like something wonderful happened. You two were meant to be."

Hiei looked up at her, surprised. How did she know? They had tried so hard to keep it a secret so Kurama wouldn't disappoint his mother, but now here she was, talking about it like it was an every day thing. Shiori smiled at his surprised expression.

"A mother knows such things with her children," she said. "Just adopt a kid for me, okay?" He nodded and she pushed him toward the door. "If you want to make it before midnight tomorrow you better get going!" she said. "Go get'em, tiger."

Hiei smiled and ran out the door, faster then lightning before the block ended.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

"No, Shuichi," said the director in the studio. Kurama had been trying to get a song right but the notes were too high for him. "It's an E major! Not a D minor."

"I can't get past a D," protested Kurama. "You know that."

"Fine. Let's work on the reversion."

Kurama nodded and started to sing. A few hours later he was happily taking a break with a bottle of fruit juice just as one of his attendants walked in.

"Hey, Shuichi," she said getting herself a drink. "Dick giving you a hard time?"

"Hello, Kate," he greeted. "Yeah. As a friend of mine used to say, Dick is being a dick."

Kate laughed, almost spilling her fruit juice. Shuichi and Kate had been friends since his career started and never became more then that, Kurama still heart-set on Hiei and Kate still looking for a guy.

"Got plans for New Years?" she asked and he shook his head. "Why not come to my house? I've got nothing to do either and you could stay over."

"Your neighbors'll be suspicious," he said.

"Screw them," she said waving a hand as if to swat away the statement. "Well, what do you say?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," he said. "I spend New Years alone."

"Gonna find that special guy this time?" she asked and took a sip of her drink.

"I . . . What?! How did you know?!"

"Well, you never hit on me, and I've been single since we meet! And you never hit on the other girls, and if you had a girl I would know. So it only left one on thing. No worries, I'm cool with it."

"You are? Why?"

"Yep." And she sighed after taking a drink. "Because my best friend's bi and my cousin's a lesbian. They're going out."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey." She placed a hand on hi shoulder. "I really want you to find him. And when you do, I wanna meet him. You're like a brother to me, Shuichi."

"Thanks, Kate," he said, a grateful smile on his face.

"Get home," she said. "And find that guy!"

He laughed, kissed her cheek, and walked out. He continued to smile as he walked to his apartment in the freezing snow. He had already found his guy, but will Hiei return to him? Of course he would! Hiei promised.

Walking to his door, he opened it and was immediately pounced upon by a large white body and a pink tongue started lapping his face.

"_Hai! Hai, _Shirokami!" he laughed as the large white German Shepard sat on his stomach. "I'm back. _Ofu_."

Shirokami got off him and followed him inside. Kurama had found the puppy at the pound. Poor thing was about to be put down if he hadn't bought him, and ever since Shiro-kun, as Kurama calls him since his name was so long, guarded the house.

Kurama looked over at the clock and saw that it was six o'clock. Maybe a nap before the midnight festivities. Settling down on the couch, he promptly fell asleep, Shiro-kun beside him on the floor.

A few hours later, he awoke to a feeling of alertness and guard. If a normal human had entered the house, Shiro-kun would have warned him, but he felt a powerful energy signature enter his house, so the dog wouldn't have noticed. Sitting up slowly, he looked around and walked to his room, where the signature was coming from. Someone was playing with him. Much as he loved games, he didn't find this one fun, just confusing.

Kurama walked in his room and stopped dead from what he saw. Candles filled every available space on his desk, dresser, and nightstand. Soft music was playing from his stereo but as soon as he walked in it clicked to another song. Kurama had the remote control stereos and someone had it. He just stood there as music came through the open window. Wait, he didn't open the window.

"_Looking at you through a misty moonlight, katydid sing like a symphony. Porch swing swaying like a Tennessee lullaby, melody blowing through the willow tree."_

"_What was I s'posed to do, standing there looking at you? Lonely boy far from home . . ."_

"_Maybe it was Memphis. Maybe it was southern summer nights. Maybe it was you, maybe it was me, but it sure felt right."_

Kurama walked to the window and looked out the icy cold breeze played with his hair and stung his cheeks and eyes. It was pitch black outside since it was near the midnight hour but he could see the blue grey light of televisions as people watched movies or the news. But Kurama was looking for the voice. It was oddly familiar.

"_Read about you in a Faulkner novel. Met you once in a Williams' play. Heard about you in a country love song. Summer night beauty took my breath away."_

"_What was I s'posed to do, standing there looking at you? Lonely boy far from home . . ."_

"_Maybe it was Memphis. Maybe it was southern summer nights. Maybe it was you, maybe it was me, but it sure felt right."_

"_Maybe it was Memphis. Maybe it was southern summer nights. Maybe it was you, maybe it was me, but it sure felt right."_

A cloud drifted slowly and the moon blazed bright in its full form. Now Kurama could see everything pm the street but didn't see his secret admirer.

Looking at a lamppost with its flickering light he saw a black silhouette standing on the pole, black cape fluttering lightly in the breeze and hands placed in pockets. Through the light that kept flickering on and off Kurama saw the one thing that made him happy in five years.

"Hiei!"

"_Every night now since I been back home, I lie awake drifting in my memory. Think about you on your mama's front porch swing, talking that way, so soft to me."_

"_What was I s'posed to do, standing there looking at you? Lonely boy far from home."_

"_Maybe it was Memphis. Maybe it was southern summer nights. Maybe it was you, maybe it was me, but it sure felt right."_

It was Hiei. He looked the same from when he left but Kurama could tell from a distance that he was taller. Hiei came back, like he promised. Kurama felt more joy then he ever did at that moment, when Hiei returned to him.

"_Maybe it was Memphis. Maybe it was southern summer nights. Maybe it was you, maybe it was me, but it sure felt right. Mmmm, you know it sure felt right." _

Kurama saw Hiei blur and disappear, and a second later was tackled to the ground for the second time that day. A rush of air escaped his lungs and luckily landed on the thick carpeting. Tears fell from his eyes as he returned the embrace Hiei was giving him.

"You're back," he whispered and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I promised, didn't I?" said Hiei looking down at Kurama. The fox had grown older, he could see that, but still held the beauty Hiei saw when they first meet. Kind, gentle green eyes looked up at him and Hiei felt like he would start crying again.

Kurama looked up at Hiei and smiled. Hiei changed, taller, but kinder, and gentler then he remembered. This was a new Hiei. He reached up and moved Hiei's head down for a long, passionate, breathless kiss.

Both their eyes cascaded as the kiss took them away, tears mingling together as salty drops of water and black tear gems. Eternity could have passed and they'd never notice.

But eternity was shattered when the door bell ran and Shiro-kun started barking at the intruders. Hiei rolled off of Kurama and the fox stood up.

"Expecting company?" asked Hiei and Kurama shook his head.

"At eleven forty-five at night?" he said and Hiei shrugged, seeing Kurama's point, and followed him to the door. Kurama opened it and met with another surprise.

"Hey, you're gonna leave us out in the cold?" asked Yusuke and Kurama stepped aside to let Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina inside. Keiko had a wrapped bundle in her arms and Yukina had to be helped to sit down for her swollen belly. Kurama had heard that the Urameshi's had a child and the Kuwabara's had one on the way but this was the first time he's seen them.

"What are you doing here," asked Kurama.

"Well, since you couldn't go to Japan for New Year's, we brought Japan to you," said Yusuke and reached in one of his bags and brought out a pack of sake.

"You smuggled sake," exclaimed Kurama and Yusuke smiled.

"Yep, wasn't easy either. Damn place was packed tight."

"Oniisan," exclaimer Yukina, the first to realize Hiei was standing there. Everyone at first started at him, and then Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed toward him and squeezed him in a tight bear hug.

"Hiei," yelled Yusuke. "Where've you been, man?"

"Hey, shrimp," said Kuwabara. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine," said Hiei and disentangled himself from their embrace. He walked over to Yukina and kissed her forehead as she took his hand.

"We've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too," he said and looked up at Kurama. The fox smiled and Hiei smiled back.

They all jumped when Kurama's clock rang the hour. On the twelfth count Yusuke took out a wine bottle, which he also smuggled, shook it and popped the cork so foam sprayed from the spout and right in Kuwabara's face. Everyone laughed as the large man sputtered and coughed up the liquid back up.

"_Shin'nen omedeo_ (3),"yelled Yusuke and everyone repeated him. Kurama brought out some wine glasses and they drank, except for Yukina who had water.

"Sorry Kurama, but we couldn't bring you any _oseibo_ (4) for you," said Keiko. "Somebody forgot it at home." She shot a glare at her husband, who laughed nervously.

"It's all right, Keiko-san," said Kurama. "I have what I need right here."

Everyone smiled and toasted to that. A few hours later a very drunk Yusuke and Kuwabara were dragged to the quest rooms and a half drunken Hiei and Kurama walked to Kurama's room.

"This night has been full of surprises!" said Kurama lying on his bed.

"Care for one last one?" asked Hiei and Kurama looked at him suspiciously. Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, not an ordinary ring. The band was gold but the jewel in the middle was a black tear gem shaped like a diamond. Kurama looked up at Hiei, who cast his eyes down.

"Kurama, will you. Uh, will you marry me," he asked and he got tackled to the floor. When Kurama heard those words his heart burst with joy and he jumped from his bed in a fluid motion. Hiei laughed as Kurama straddled his stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes," said the Jaganshi and Kurama laughed.

"If you don't then you'll have to find another place to live!" said the fox and kissed Hiei's button nose. Hiei took Kurama's left hand and slipped the ring on. Then Kurama laid his head on Hiei's chest and listened to his love's heart beat.

"Kurama," said Hiei when the fox was half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"After we get married, can we adopt a kid?" asked Hiei and Kurama laughed.

"Hiei, I'd adopt ten kids for you!" said the fox and kissed Hiei's chin. Hiei wrapped his arms tight around his fox's waist and knew no other holiday compared to that New Year's Day.

**OWARI**

**(1) Traditional Japanese dishes served the first three days of the New Year**

**(2) How are you?**

**(3) Happy New Year!**

**(4) Year end gift.**

**I hope this was a good story no matter how corny it was. As I said before, this is my last story in the Holiday Arc series so there will be no more, unfortunately. I had fun writing this series and wish it would continue, but there are only so many holidays in the year. I hope you have a great New Years and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
